Zeldapedia talk:Administrators
__FORCETOC__ Does anyone know how many get picked, or when they get picked? Also, good luck to all applicants. Happyjoe5 21:32, 10 January 2007 (UTC) *It doesn't matter. We just need enough to be able to run on a day-to-day basis with everything under control. Since Zelda wiki runs fine then there is no need. And since there's only about 7 people, each doing their share then all should be considered leaders of this wiki.--Herbsewell 21:36, 10 January 2007 (UTC) I know it's not important, it would just be nice to know. If no-one has any idea it can wait. Happyjoe5 19:11, 11 January 2007 (UTC) *Well really. Are there vandals out there making pages or uploading images that need to be deleted? Are users having disputes over pages that need to be protected? Are there vandalisms that need to be reverted within seconds? Do IP address, or users need to be blocked? Does text of the interface need to be edited? If none of these are needed to run this wiki, than the only reason we would have administrators is for them to be recognized as leaders of this community.--Herbsewell 21:20, 11 January 2007 (UTC) I know all that, it was an innocent question. Happyjoe5 21:51, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :I was just waiting a couple of weeks to make sure there were no objections. Happily there weren't, so there are four new today. Angela talk 22:49, 18 January 2007 (UTC) How long does it take from when someone is nominated until they are made an administrator (or rejected)? Fused Shadow 15:29, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :It shouldn't take that long; I think people have forgotten about this page. It should usually take about a week or a few days if the wiki has a small amount of contributors, maybe two or three weeks if it's a popular wiki, like Wookieepedia.--Richard 16:12, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Idea :I think the page is fine the way it is. I'll just add a section for rollback users now.--Richard 03:55, 6 April 2008 (UTC) | ??? Question? I'll give all admins b'crat rights right now; sorry guys, meant to do that a few days ago.--Richard 20:41, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Allright, now all admins have b'crat rights, and XXXXX, AuronKaizer, and Hero of Time 87 are now b'crats. The main problem here is that this wiki isn't that active and I've got a bad memory lol so I keep forgetting about stuff. Generally, if most of the votes are supportive after a few days, they should be given admin rights or b'crat rights.--Richard 20:49, 4 June 2008 (UTC) I've also just given LadyNorbert admin rights too. So in total, there are now 15 admins!! Great job guys! Don't forget to look at the as well!--Richard 21:24, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Suggestions on rules O→o Problem? That's alot of Admins -Azul 04:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Seperate page for requests? With all the activity for adminship, should we make a seperate page specifically for requests, such as Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship?--Richard 17:35, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Update Needed Inactive Admins rollback hmmm so i found this and thought that it would be a good idea to include this somehow. thoughts?'-- C2' / 23:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm I was thinking that while this does look nice, maybe this should be updated a little bit. You know by adding our b'crat policy, and removing some of the more repetive information. '-- C2' / 04:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) 'Crater Fort So, with one less 'crat, what do we do? Do we even need a complete 'crat sixpack? Consider the minimal amount of tasks requiring bureaucracy rights around here; it can easily be handled with only two active and two-semi-actives, in my estimation. --AuronKaizer ' 22:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :What can 'crats do that admins can't? All I see is that they can make people admins/'crats. Seems to me we have more than enough 'crat activity to handle that at the moment. I don't like saying 'crat so much, I feel like I'm swearing or something.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Can't do much that admins can't. In my opinion, it seems like it can be dropped for a bit, like the number. Till everybody's actually active again. Maybe four or three. But considering the fact that it took wikia a while to remove Kmil's B'crat status, and that he still has it. That'll just be all, left in the dust since they're a tad (major) bit unreliable. --'BassJapas' 02:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Rollback that! I think it's a "be active for one week after coming back" thing and a "two months inactive" stance. Also, you should probably be added to the rollback coloured names list. --Jäzzi(Talk) 19:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Updating Well this forum to just put it out there. But this is about the rollback list. We need to remove DekuStickMaster and TheNewSheik as they've been inactive. And, of course, add in Green Rupee. And we have to update the colored names. And make them viewable in oasis, the colored names I mean. – Jazzi (talk) 14:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Message from metalreflectslime Why is there no section for "inactive / former bureaucrats"? Why are there listed bureaucrats other than Oni Dark Link, Ceiling Master? I think Oni Dark Link and Ceiling Master should only be the listed Bureaucrats due to a security risk. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 13:35, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :Since the only difference between admins and 'crats is the ability to edit user rights management, we list former 'crats as former admins (because they were also admins). It's really not a huge deal, so we don't make a fuss about everyone's correct former titles. :As for AK, JML, and Minish (who I assume you're referring to), Wikia will only remove 'crat rights if the user has been inactive for over a year. I told them about AK, so most likely, soon there will only be four 'crats on the Wiki. As long as they have their 'crat rights, there's no point in listing them as "former" yet. —'Ceiling Master' 13:40, February 26, 2017 (UTC)